As Simple As Black And White
by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse
Summary: One was as white as Ivory, the other as black as Ebony. Opposites. Yet equal at the same time. They are Ivory Day and Ebony Night. The dragon twins, abandoned they end up on Berk where a sertain HICCUP has noticed the 7 year olds. How will this effect the Moive? (rated t cause I'm paraniod) I don't own httyd! Discontinued
(Ebony and Ivory can turn into dragon of their respected colours and Hiccup already knows about the cove and has built a small shelter in it using the imaginary dent I put in the wall and some wood so just use your imagination and put a cave-shack thing in somewhere! Enjoy!)
Ivory's POV  
Ebony flew with me as we practiced our flying, we're not very good yet. The pure Nightfury that has taken care of us for 2 years was flying with us the Queens calls driven to the back of his mind  
'KA-BOOSH TWANG'  
The noise shot through the air, as the Viking rope with steel balls hit me and Ebbie bringing us to the ground as the small Viking with the thing celabrated by again and hitting our Uncle bringing him down with us, the darkness clouded my eyes as the sun rose other the trees.  
Hiccup's POV  
Oh great. Kids, young childern with wings and tails and... ear flaps? Could this day get any better. At least the Nightfury's here. Holding my dagger over the Nightfury, I looked it over and saw it's eyes, the emerald green eyes that looked as scared as my would, that looked like they knew the pain of being alone and teased, not fitting and generaly different. He rolled over abit exposing his chest, he was accepting his doom. The first creature, the first person to know my pain, is a dragon. And I was going to kill him.  
"I-I, oh Gods what have I done. I'm sorry, I just wanted to fit in. Please don't kill me." I said as I sawed though the bola. The dragon then snapped up and sat down? He gave me a look , then looked at the two girls, then at my dagger. He wanted me to free them.  
"Okay." I said, cautiously walking over to the girls, I stood next to them as I wait for him to attack me, but he doesn't.  
" Who are you? Are you here to kill us?" The one with the darker coloured skin said, fear sliping into her voice, shocked, I take a step back.  
"No, I-I can't kill something for the sake of killing." I stutter, trying not to hurt them as I cut the rope.  
"Tank 'ou." The pale one said, before the ropes broke and they sat up stretching their wings. They then stood up and the pale one latched herself to my left leg, the darker one urging her to leave with the dragon curled into a ball sleeping.  
"Pwease, come with us, you didn' kill Uncwle and I tin tat 'ou 'ould learn, Uncwle's tawl is hurt and he can't flwy, You 'eed to help 'im pwease...?" She said hope filling her voice.  
"Hiccup, my name's Hiccup. I'll help, I promise. I'll try my best, What's your name's?" I say, not wanting to disapoint her. I actually really wanted to help him, I am the reason he can't fly and I need to fix that.  
"Thank you, I'm Ebony Night and on your leg is my younger twin, Ivory Day." The darker one, Ebony, said looking protective of the pale one, Ivory. they did look alike, Ebony is taller and older looking, but they were also so different. Ebony with her dark brown skin and curly black hair, scales and wings, her green short sleeved shirt and pointed, fringed skirt. Her darker green cuffs and eyes with some pale brown, jagged leather coller, matching belt and not jaggered, knee heigh, lace up boots. Ivory with her pale skin and straight white hair, scales and wings, her light blue dress, cuffs and eyes, dark brown leather, fringed shoulder coverage and matching lace up belt and knee heigh boots. They both had their hair in two plaits on the sides of their heads, but Ebony's plaits are looped around and have the ends tied up at the top of them whlie Ivory's were normal. They also have matching metal haed bands, but Ebony's is bronse and Ivory's is iron.  
"Do 'ou pwomise?" Ivory pleaded, eyes as big as a small plate.  
"I promise, how can you be twins? You're..." I say before Ebony interupts me.  
"We just are, Mummy and Daddy were different from you, Daddy was a dragon, he was black and white and looked like Uncle, but different. Mummy loved Daddy but mean Vikings killed them but we ecsaped and how do we know that you won't do the same?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously.  
" 'Cause I feel I tat 'e's twustable." Ivory looked at me with her pleading eyes again.  
"Wight, you'w not go'in to huwt us?" She said, almost crying.  
"No, I-I would never hurt you, both of you, or your uncle over there." I promise her, looking at Ebony too so she knows that I would never hurt her. She looks at me with almost trusting eyes.  
"Really, you promise?" Ebony pleaded, eyes relaxing and showing me trust. I nod in response without breaking eye contact.  
"Good, and he's not actually our uncle, he doesn't have a name so we just call him Uncle. You could name him, if you want." Ebony said eyeing once again suspiciously. So to prove her wrong about me being untrustworthy, I smile and Ivory gets off my leg. Walking over to him I keep smiling and he looks at me with a look that simply says touch me with that hand and it'll be the last thing you do with it.  
"Hear that, I'll try pick a good name for you." I say, ignoring his look and continueing to try and pet him. As my hand nears his snout, he opens his mouth.  
" Hu. Toothless. I thought that you would have..." I say before teeth slide out of his gums and he trys to bite my hand but I move my hand fast enoth that I still have it. The girls laughing cutely in the back ground.  
"Toothless, seriously? You named him Toothless?" Ebony snicered at me while Ivory tried to pronoce his new name.  
"ofhs, oofess, 'ooth 'ess!" She proclaims after the tenth try.  
"That is not what I was going to call him, I just thought he would have teeth and he does, he has retractable teeth." I say trying to sound like I was going to change it but it suits him, strangly I admit, but it still suits him. The newly named Toothless had completly changed in adittude, rubbing his head on Ivory's side.  
"He likes it so it's his name. You named him that and he like it but he doesn't trust you and neither do I, but Ivory does. She has a nack for knowing if people are trustworthy or not, and if she thinks that your trustworthy then I guess that I might be able to trust you in the future. But until then if you do anything to hurt my sister, we might be seven but we are half dragon, that makes us both endangered and dangerous get it?" Ebony says, making sure that I know that she means buisness.  
"I get it, you love your sister and would do anything to protect her. I might not have a brother or sister or even a father that acturally likes me for, well, me. But I know that you would kill me if it meant keeping your sister safe, and since I don't partically want to die, I'll help you find a place to rest for the night, okay?" I say since the sun is almost halfway to sunset.  
"O'ay, Ebbie 'ou 'ear tat, he's goin' to find us a spot to sweep!" Ivory said excitedly while I motioned for them to follow to me.  
"I heard Ive, I heard. So where are we going anyway? Do you even know where we're going?" Ebony asked curiously. I continued walking for I little bit longer until we reached a rocky cove with a large pond in it.  
"This is a small place that I like to come when I need to... ecsape the troubles of everyday life. I call it the cove since that's what it is, you two can fly down while me and Toothless will walk down the path. There's a small shelter down there that I built that you can stay in since I built it to withstand the rain, there should be enoth room in it for you both but I don't think Toothless will fit. I'll bring down some food, blankets and other supplies down tomorrow but there is some fish in the pond for tonight." I tell them before turning and walking down the path with Toothless following me while the girls fly down and land near the small cave-shack thing I had built. I found this place a few years ago when I first started trying to ecsape the hard life of a hiccup, it was, and still is, the perfect place too ecsape since the path was to small for the rest of the village to come down.  
"Tank 'ou Hi'up." Ivory said before yawning.  
"Come on Ivory, let's go to bed. Thanks you Hiccup for the shelter and help. Good night!" Ebony said to me as she pushed Ivory though the door of the shack.  
"Night Ebony, night Ivory, night Toothless." I say to them as I turn and leave up the path. At the top I turn and look down to see if their okay, but their in the shack and Toothless is curled up at the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper at the place in general, looking at the sunset quickly before turning in the direction of my home.  
(I know it's shortish but stay with me here, I'm in the top class of my first year of high school, I have 6 fandoms, I have 8 story ideas running and at the times of me writing this, 3 stories being writen. As well as my no-fanfiction story, assesments, homework, after school clubs and my small social life, I do alot of things besides writting stories. But please reveiw! Advice is welcome! What are we, httyd fans, called, I don't know. Professor Cuddles out!)


End file.
